Anime Much
by Nikki-Karley
Summary: COMPLETE Did you know that if your stereo explodes, when you wake from the concussion, you're animated and chilling with the Japanese speaking Team7? Neither did Britni or Sayward, who aren't crazy fangirls, just fans:SPOILERS,furture SasuNaru,Sakura hate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, i own Britni and Sayward**

**secondly, no, Naruto and Sasuke aren't the main characters, but they will be a future pairing of the story. please read on though! i swear this isn't about 2 annoying fangirls! they're just the greatest people ever that happen to really like the japo version of Naruto, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Britni leaned against the kitchen counter as she dipped a spoon into a tub of ice cream. Sayward kicked open the bathroom door, still dancing to the music blasting from her "shower party." She skipped over to Britni, singing into a hair brush, in hopes that the blonde would sing with her. To her dismay, the blonde just stood there, staring out into space.

"Brit!" the brunette whined, "come on! Aren't you gonna sing with me?" Britni smiled,

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"You were _just_ thinking?"

"Yes. I was thinking about Naruto. Our new DVD case for the show is supposed to be coming today."

Oh yeah, that's right. Well, ya know tha..." At that moment the song on the stereo changed to the girls' all time favorite, "You Spin Me" by Dead or Alive. The girls looked at each other. Britni threw her spoon in the sink and followed Sayward to the livingroom to dance. Both just broke out into dancing, although it wasn't very good dancing. But the girls didn't care, they went wild until they heard a knock on the door. "That's prolly our DVDs!" Sayward yelled over the music. The two sixteen year olds skipped over to the door in excitement. They opened it, but instead of finding there usual mail guy, they found a boy holding bright yellow flyers.

"Hey there," the blonde began, "um, can we help you?" The boy looked up at the girls cheerfully and replied,

"Why yes actually. I'm part of the East Ridge Science-nauts." He pulled out two flyers from the pile and handed them to the girls. "Ever hear of Cecily's comet? It only passes by Earth's orbit every eighty-three years. To get a clear view of it, we need all the lights in town to be turned off at eight o' clock. Would you ladies be willing to participate?"

"Sure kid," Sayward answered. "When is the comet actually coming?"

"Around eight o' seven, but we wanted to make sure that all the lights were out before hand."

"Cool, well our lights will be out then." Both girls turned and walked back into the house. "Eighty-three years he said til it passes by again. We should go out on the roof and watch this sucker! I mean, all our lights will have to be off anyways, why not just see the comet, ya know."

"Sounds good to me! Three hours til it'll be here, you wanna just grab the stereo from the bathroom and head up to the roof now?"

"Alrighty then." Sayward headed to the bathroom to retrieve her CD player while Britni went outside to their garage to find a ladder. Then they both walked out onto the balcony of the beach house and placed the ladder carefully against the wall. After Britni was on the roof, Sayward handed her the stereo and then climbed up on the roof herself. Soon they found the perfect spot to set everything, and for the next three hours they danced, sang, and held discussions of Naruto.

* * *

Almost being time now, Britni and Sayward were now laying down on the roof, still listening to music of course.

"Hey Sayward, can you go to 'Dream a Dream' please? I love that song! It's always made me think about some damsel in distress getting kidnaped by the gayest villain ever, and then some prince charming coming to save the day!"

"Haha, yeah, I'm getting a picture of this. Sasuke is the damsel, Orochimaru the villain, and Naruto the hero, even though we all know that he's uke to Sasuke." The girls laughed. Britni sat up and pointed at the huge fire ball soaring by them.

"There it is," she said. "Cecily's comet! This is so cool!" Sayward now sat up and held on to her knees. Slowly the comet was getting out of sight. Sayward tried to get back on the subject of Naruto.

"Yeah, I wish there was a way to meet Naruto, and everyone else in the show! That would be so awesome!" All of a sudden the CD player was acting up. It was skipping through songs and now beginning to smoke. The two girls got up to unplug it but...

* * *

Britni's stomach grumbled. She yawned and stretched out, then slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, so she almost laughed when she thought that the pink-haired girl looking down at her was animated. Her vision came to focus now, but the girl still looked animated. Britni sat up fast, but clenched on to her tummy just as quickly. She was severely bruised. She looked up at the figures surrounding her. There was now a masked man crouched down staring at her worriedly. As soon as she realized who the figures were, she got a little freaked out. She couldn't find any words to say but eventually managed to cough up,

"Kakashi, eh Sakura?" The two figures then looked shocked. Sakura grabbed for her kunai and pointed it at the blonde's neck. Britni attempted to say something in her defense but was interrupted.

"Hiii Sachra-chan!" Sakura turned and lowered her weapon. Britni analyzed the speaker and found him to be familiar as well. It was the ever-popular Sasuke, and following not far behind him was Naruto, carrying a stack of papers. Kakashi walked over to the raven-haired boy. As the two talked, Britni began to examine this new, animated world. She turned to see if Sayward was there, but what Britni found next to her, only looked like Sayward. It too was animated. She went to touch the figure when the hand she pulled in front of her was also animated. Her eyes grew big as she began to scan and examine her own body. It was the strangest phenomenon she had ever experienced. Britni again tried to touch the figure next to her. It in fact was Sayward. The brunette girl yawned and stretched as Britni had earlier.

"Um, Sayward ... before you open your eyes, I think there is something I should tell you..." Barely paying any attention to what Britni just told her, Sayward opened her eyes. Her eyes grew big and she somewhat screamed, causing all of team seven to stare at the two girls. Sayward sat up and placed one hand on her head, she had a splitting headache. She moaned,

"What is this? Where are we? How'd we..."

"I don't know!" Britni interrupted. "I don't know, but we're both animated, bruised, and over there is like the cast of 'Naruto'." With that said, Sayward couldn't help but look. To her shock, it really was the cast of 'Naruto.' Sasuke and Kakashi were talking, Naruto stood behind Sasuke holding a pile of papers, and Sakura was next to Kakashi. Sayward couldn't believe it! She screamed again, "Ooooh!" She again had the group stare at her. Sasuke said something to Kakashi, then he motioned to Naruto for the boy to follow him as he walked towards Britni and Sayward. He spoke, but neither of the girls understood him. It was Japanese. The girls just kind of stared at each other. Sasuke tried again,

"You speak English?" The girls looked a little more surprised.

"Yeah, how do you know tha..." Sasuke then signaled to Naruto, and the blonde boy gave him a bright yellow piece of paper.

"We found you in the woods, severely bruised like this. We brought you both back here to keep you safe. We thought that it would be a good idea to search you, maybe find out who you are. We found this yellow piece of paper on you." It was the comet flyer. "Kakashi-sensei sent Naruto and me to the computer lab so we could decipher what was on it, and found out that it was English. You've both been unconscious for a little over two days." He took a moment to let all that he said sink in. "Now, how do you know who we are?" Britni ignored the question.

"How do you know English?" Sasuke smirked at the question.

"After we found out that English was the language on the paper, Kakashi-sensei thought that it might be good for me and Naruto to learn it. I however, am more advanced than Naruto. I have two more levels to learn, Naruto is still far behind." Sasuke continued to gloat. Then he again asked, "How is it that you know who we are?" The girls both looked at each other and laid back down.

"Can we wait to tell you how we know you? It's kinda hard to explain," Sayward admitted. Sasuke looked a little disappointed. Naruto began to yell and Sasuke yelled back. Finally Sakura said something and Sasuke turned his attention back to Sayward and Britni.

"Are you girls hungry? It must have been days since either of you last ate." Both girls carefully sat up again.

"Yes! Starving!" Britni exclaimed. Sasuke nodded which caused Naruto to smile. The blonde boy walked closer to the girls to help them up, and lead them to a small room with a large table. "We're having ramen right?" Britni asked jokingly. Naruto soon had a huge smile on his face. The girl realized her mistake of mentioning 'ramen.'

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted. He began bouncing from one foot to another. Sakura smacked the boy on top of his head with her fist. He then pouted and complained.

"Sorry," Britni said. "I didn't realize that we would get that hyper, I mean I know he loves the stuff but... I didn't mean to get him all riled up."

"He's like that anyways," Sasuke spoke without thinking. He motioned for the girls to sit down. Him, Naruto, and Kakashi sat at their usual spots as Sakura served the meal. It was awkwardly quiet as everyone was eating so Sayward tried to start some conversation.

"So, what's going on? What have you all been up to?" All of team seven just stared blankly at the brunette.

"Well thanks for asking Sayward. Let's see, I just woke up a couple minutes ago being badly bruised and animated, but now I'm..." Sayward smiled and punched Britni in the shoulder.

"So your name is Sayward?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess we never really introduced ourselves yet. Yeah, I'm Sayward, and this is Britni, my hetero-woman life mate. But um, can I ask you, do you know how we got here, or like where you found us?"

"Eh..." Sasuke turned and talked with Kakashi. "Well, Kakashi-sensei said if you were finished eating, that we could take the both of you to the spot that we found you."

"Cool, well I'm done. Britni, how bout you?" Sayward looked over at the blonde girl, who had noodles halfway falling out of her mouth. Britni looked up at Sayward and slowly spit her noodles back into the bowl.

"Um, yeah, I'm done eating. So um, we can uh, go." Sasuke translated to the rest of team seven. Naruto beamed up and started shouting in excitement. Sasuke just made a comment which made Naruto stop and he began to yell at the raven-haired boy. Britni walked in between the two boys and stopped. "Can't you two just be immature on the way to the place? I wanna go now and you're slowing things down."

"Excuse me, I am not immature!" Sasuke raged.

"Mmhmm, then stop flirting with Naruto," Sayward snapped back. Sasuke "hmph"ed and followed the girls out the door. Naruto complained more as he ran after them to catch up. Kakashi lead the way, with the three girls following quietly and obediently, with Naruto and Sasuke bickering behind them.

"Koko," the masked man spoke. Sayward and Britni looked back at Sasuke for the translation.

"He said that we are here," Naruto answered. The girls were a bit surprised. They almost forgot that Naruto was also learning the English. The boy grinned in the fact that Sasuke wasn't the only one who could translate. The girls turned their attention back to the area. There was two flattened areas(where the girls were found laying), and around them were bits of plastic. Britni knelt down to pick a piece of it up. She examined it carefully.

"Dude, this is... it's our CD player. All of it!" Sayward crouched down next to Britni to look at it.

"Jeaz, it is." She stood back up and walked around the area. She bent down and picked something else up. "And here's our CD."

"Britni, Sayward, do you remember anything that happened?" Sasuke spoke. The blonde and brunette stared at each other.

FLASH BACK

Slowly the comet was getting out of sight.

"Yeah, I wish that there was a way for us to meet Naruto and everyone else in the show..." The stereo started to act up. It was now skipping through songs and now beginning to smoke. The two girls got up to unplug it but right as they moved towards it, the stereo exploded, causing the girls to black out.

END FLASH BACK

"Oh my gosh... the comet. Sayward when you made that wish, the comet made it come true." Sasuke became confused. Britni clarified for him. "That yellow sheet of paper you found on us, it's a flyer about a comet." The boy nodded his head remembering reading the paper. "You see, the night before we got here, me and Sayward were on our roof, watching for the comet. When it passed by..."

"I wished for us to be here, with team seven." Sasuke now looked shocked, and still confused.

"Why would you want to be here with us? How do you even know who we are?" Kakashi went up to Sasuke and spoke for a moment.

"He says we better head back before we continue this conversation." The girls looked a little puzzled but turned around and started walking back. Sayward still carried the CD in her hand.

"So is something wrong that we have to be going back?" Sasuke was about to explain, but was interrupted by Naruto, who wanted a Japanese translation. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave Naruto an answer ending with "dobe." The two boys argued to the point where Naruto pouted and ran off in another direction. "Where's he going?" Britni asked worriedly.

"He's going to the computer lab to learn more English so I don't have to keep translating for him." the boy smirked. "Actually, when we get you back to the house, I'm going to finish learning my last two levels of English as well."

"Ok, well is there anything you'd want us to do then when you leave? I mean it'll just be us two, Sakura, and Kakashi, and they don't know English so.." Sasuke interrupted Britni.

"Just try to remember things, and when Naruto and I get back, we'll try to continue our conversation from earlier. If you get hungry or anything, if you motion something to Sakura enough I think she might understand a little bit, but I think me and Naruto would be back before any of that." The boy waited until they reached the house and then turned back for the computer lab.

"You know, now that all the English speaking peeps left, we can make fun of Sakura and make her think that we're really complementing her." Britni smiled at the comment made by Sayward. The girls began the insulting, but making it sound in a complementary way. "Hey Sakura-chan, you are sooooooooo ugly and annoying!" Britni ran her fingers through Sakura's hair,

"And your hair, it's so disgusting. I mean seriously!" Sakura smiled, unknowing that the two girls were making fun of her.

"Oh, and Sasuke, he so totally hates your guts!" Sayward expressed while also placing her hands above her chest, then moving one out in a gay-boy wave. "And oh my gawd! You're completely useless! Team seven just might as well replace you with a stick, because it would do more than you could."

"Hmph," the three girls turned their heads to the doorway to find a raven-haired boy watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, so, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since 'you're so annoying.' I honestly wish that I would have thought of insulting her in English. Nice work coming up with that one."

"Why thank you. You're back awfully soon aren't you?"

"I forgot to get something, but I'm going back out. Before it gets too dark, me and Naruto figured we should be back by then, ok?"

"Yeah," the girls replied watching the boy move across the room and into another. He came back out and walked out the doorway again.

* * *

It had been hours since Sayward and Britni last saw the two boys. During that time they thought about how they would explain that they wished to be inside a television show, had Kakashi look up from his porn book every once in a while to see them laugh, and searched the house for a bathroom. It was beginning to get dark outside, and still no sign of Naruto or Sasuke.

"I can't believe that we actually spoke to Sasuke and Naruto, even though it was for only like a total of ten minutes."

"When do you think that they'll be back?" Britni asked. Then her question was answered when she looked at the door and saw the blue-eyed boy smiling with Sasuke behind him. He walked up to girls.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto!" Both girls smiled after he introduced himself.

"Yes, and I'm Britni..."

"And I'm Sayward."

"You dobe, they already know who you are!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. The two girls were sitting at the table and waited for the boys to join them. "Now, to finish our discussion from earlier..."

"Wait, before we get into that, me and Brit were wondering, where exactly are we, like who's house are we at?"

"This is my home!" Naruto answered. "I know it's small, but Sasuke-teme didn't want anyone near his house, so this is where we had to keep you."

"Well does Tsunade know that we're here? I mean, we don't want to be in any trouble or anything like that."

"Kakashi-sensei wanted us to learn more about you before we informed anyone. That's why we couldn't stay in the forest that long." Naruto answered. "Are you going to tell us now, I mean, how do you know who we are? How did you even know about Tsunade?" Britni and Sayward stared at each other. Britni swallowed hard, preparing herself to answer the question that team seven had been asking all day.

"You's know what a television is right?" the girl began. The two boys nodded their head. Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something, but Britni continued. "Well... see, where me and Sayward live, none of this here is real. Actually, this is a T.V. series, based around you," she said as she stared at Naruto.

"You're lying!" the blonde outraged.

"No," Sayward jumped in, "she's not. We're not! Where we come from this is a show, an animated show. I mean normally we look a lot different than this, that's why when we woke up we sorta freaked out." Naruto and Sasuke looked more confused.

"Stop lying! You honestly expect for us to believe any of this. It's not even a very good excuse..."

"That's just it," Britni interrupted. "You left us here for hours. If we were lying don't you think that we'd have a better excuse. We're telling you the truth. Why would we feed you bullshit when we know that your ninjas in training and could kill us?"

"Ok then," now Sasuke took a turn in talking. "Then tell us more about this 'T.V. show'." The girls knew that the two boys still didn't believe them, that they were now trying to get proof. Britni stared at Sayward with the 'you wanna take this one?' look. The brunette turned back to face Sasuke and Naruto.

"It's called 'Naruto.' It started out as a series of books, eh, manga. The series started with the disaster caused by the nine-tailed fox demon." Naruto's eyes grew big. Sayward knew that Sasuke did not yet know that the creature was inside of Naruto, so she approached the topic carefully. "After the disaster, it goes into how baby Naruto was found, but his parents were not. He then grew up without family or friends. His dream was slash is to become Hokage so that everyone will recognize him." Sayward now directed the story to Naruto. "At the ninja academy you were put into group seven. You were excited to hear that Sakura was in your group, but mad that Sasuke was also in your group, because Sakura likes him. Not to mention the fact that you kinda kissed him earlier." Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and both raised one hand in the stop position, and then spoke at the same time.

"We believe you."

"About time!" Britni complained jokingly. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"So, I'm the star of a television show huh?" Sasuke quickly rolled his eyes,

"Joy, and now it begins." he muttered to himself.

* * *

**so how was it? not to bad i hope. i'd also like to mention that this is my first fanfiction ever. yay to that. also, i'd like to add that reviews are more than welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Britni and Sayward**

* * *

"So, I'm the star of a television show huh?" Sasuke quickly rolled his eyes,

"Joy, and now it begins." he muttered to himself.

"So what's gonna happen with us now?" Sayward asked.

"Well, I'm going to try to explain this to Kakashi. I think it might take a while for me to get him to believe the whole thing, but I think after a while he'll realize that if I'm saying it then it has to be true."

"And what about Sakura?" questioned Britni.

"Brit, I can't believe that you'd even ask that. You know Sakura would believe anything that comes out of Sasuke's mouth." The raven-haired boy smirked.

"Ok, well, now I'm going to talk to him in the other room and discuss all of this." With that said, Sasuke went to Kakashi and they went into what appeared to be Naruto's bedroom, then closed the door.

"If that didn't look suggestive," Britni joked. Sayward smiled and Naruto looked confused, not getting the joke. Sayward picked up their found CD once again.

"So Naruto, do you have a stereo by any chance?" The blonde boy pondered it for a moment. Then ran into another room in the small house. He came back out with what appeared to be a CD player.

"You mean this?" the boy asked cheerfully. Sayward's eyes lit up as she saw the machine.

"Yes, could you please plug it in for me?" Naruto simply nodded and did as the girl asked. The brunette took the CD and put it into the system.

"What's on that?" Naruto asked with curiosity. What was on it was a good question indeed. The CD mostly consisted of Dance Dance Revolution songs, some old eighties songs such as 'You Spin Me' and 'What is Love' , O-ZONE, other random songs, and Naruto theme and ending music of course. Sayward's response was,

"Only the best fricken music ever!" The girl hit the power switch and the play button. The first song that came on was 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada. Britni and Sayward looked at each other and broke out in dancing. Naruto stared at the two girls and began laughing. Now regretting ever laughing, he felt his arms being pulled as the two girls attempted to drag him to the area where they were dancing. Naruto just stood there refusing to move. Sayward and Britni looked at one another and smiled.

"Ghetto Booty!" they both yelled as they bounced back moving towards Naruto. The blonde still made no movement. Thinking that Naruto would do whatever Sakura would, Britni hand-motioned to the pink-haired girl for her to join the dancing. Sakura smiled and quickly joined the two other dancing girls, which made Naruto give in. Not but moments later, Kakashi and Sasuke walked out of there discussion room and watched the four teens dance and giggle. Sayward looked over at the two others and waved them over to dance. Sasuke just leaned against the wall. Kakashi, however, made his eye smile and he placed his porn book in one of his pockets. He then pranced to the rest of the group and began dancing almost as badly as everyone else. The song changed to 'You Spin Me' which caused Sayward to once again scream,

"Oooh!" Sasuke laughed at the brunette. The girl looked over to her friend and the two girls moved towards Sasuke. Now realizing that he would be the next victim, the boy backed up closer to the wall. The girls looked at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading him to dance with them. He gave the expression of 'hell no'. All of a sudden,

"Ghetto Booty!" was shouted, and Britni and Sayward bounced back towards the raven-haired boy. He stood completely still, but the girls weren't giving up that easily. They managed to pull Sasuke to their dance area, but he still refused to dance. Their next plan of action was to surround him with their dancing, but the boy wouldn't budge. At one point Naruto even tried to get him to dance but that conversation ended with 'stupid teme'. The girls stopped trying and went back to dancing for their own sake. As the song came to the chorus for the third time, Britni and Sayward stuck their arms out horizontally and began spinning as a child would. Naruto and Sakura giggled and followed the girls' moves. Kakashi just continued dancing to his own drum, and Sasuke still stood and watched. The next song came on the stereo. It was a slower song so the two girls decided to collapse on the floor and attempt to catch their breath as they were still laughing. The rest of team seven stopped dancing as well.

"This sounds familiar, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It should," Britni replied. "It's the first ending song to your show. It's called 'Wind'." Sasuke and Naruto turned pale. They couldn't believe it. Yes, before they agreed with Britni and Sayward that the T.V. show did exist, but now there was actual proof. The boys looked so astonished. They tried listening to the words of the music but Sayward interrupted.

"So what's going down for tomorrow? How did the conversation go with Kakashi?"

"Oh, well Kakashi was easily convinced. He trusts you two a lot, so that went fairly well. And for tomorrow we are taking you to get new clothing and to meet Tsunade. But your new identity is that you're both exchange students and are still learning Japanese."

"You don't think she'll believe us?"

"Well it's not the easiest thing to explain to someone, you should know. And this way you get to stay with our group."

"Aww, you mean Uchiha Sasuke actually wants two girls to stay with his team.." Britni said jokingly.

"Isn't that what you's wished for, to stay here with us?" The two girls smiled at his answer.

* * *

Everyone just finished eating. Kakashi and Sakura left for their own homes now and Sasuke was still there with Britni, Naruto, and Sayward. The four of them sat at the kitchen table and discussed the events of the day.

"So, now you both know all of the English?" the blonde girl asked.

"Not all of it," Naruto confessed. "I still have a few lessons to go over. But now I know a lot of it!" the boy said happily.

"I now know all of it." Sasuke bragged. The two girls rolled their eyes at him.

"No one cares about you teme!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dark-eyed boy. Then he continued speaking. "So, can we ask you guys questions now? I mean you probably no like everything about us, so.."

"Yeah, what did you's wanna know?" Sayward responded.

"Well, like where did you live?"

"We lived along the beach in a relatively large house."

"What was your village called?"

"Haha, we lived in the city. It was called the Outer Banks."

"So are two like sisters then?"

"No, we're just really good friends that live with each other. Haha, actually we've been friends since like the day we were born." Sasuke now had a question that he wanted to ask.

"And your parents?"

"Don't have any." Naruto and Sasuke studied the girls' faces as they answered. Their expressions didn't change at all. They looked the same bubbly way they had all day. The two boys decided they wouldn't get into the subject.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Naruto asked.

"Dance!" both girls answered.

"And your favorite food?"

"TACOS!" both girls exclaimed. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked confused.

"What's a taco?"

"Oh my dude! Only the best food known to man kind! What it is, is a tortilla shell, which is like an extremely flat circular piece of bread, filled with seasoned meat, lettuce, and cheese. And then you put salsa over it... it's soooooo gooooooooood!" The conversation only lasted a few minutes longer. Sayward and Britni started to stretch and yawn, and not far after so did Sasuke and Naruto. The raven-haired boy yawned and then spoke.

"Well, we have a lot to do tomorrow, so I'm going to go back to my house to sleep. You two will be fine with just Naruto, right?"

"They'll be just peachy, teme!"

"Dobe..." Britni and Sayward smiled at the fighting boys. They walked up to Sasuke, one girl on either side of him, hugged him then kissed him on his cheek.

"Night Sauce-gay," they said. Then they went up to Naruto and did the same. "Night Narr-toe!" Leaving the boys completely shocked and speechless, they went into the room that they woke up in and crawled into the bed laying on the ground. They waited until they heard Sasuke leave and Naruto lock himself in his own room, then couldn't help themselves from laughing.

"Man, today was like the awesomest day ever! Other than waking up all in pain, but still!"

"I know, and did you see Sasuke's face when we tried to get him to dance and after we hugged him? It was priceless!" Britni giggled.

"Well yeah. He's a flaming homosexual, and two girls were all up in his face. Haha what do you think they did when we left them alone?"

"Haha, they probably pretended to enjoy our kiss, when really they were blushing at each other, cuz they want one another soooooo bad!"

"Yeah..." The two girls laid there in silence for a few minutes, just thinking of everything they'd been through that day.

"Well, night Sayward." the blonde yawned.

"Night Brit."

* * *

Sayward stretched and moaned, not wanting to wake up yet.

"Good morning starshine..." she heard, disregarding the voice who said it.

"The earth says hello." was her answer. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Britni. Instead she saw blue and black eyes staring down at her. "AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!" Nearly scared half to death, Sasuke and Naruto were now feet away from the brunette.

"Sweet bajeazis, what the crap were you guys doing? You's scared me." The girl took a moment for her heart to go back to normal. "How'd you know to say 'good morning starshine'?" Sasuke still looked some what frightened and Naruto started laughing.

"Hee hee hee, when I went to wake you guys up, that's what Britni said to me. Hahaha, you should have seen your face!" The boy continued his laughing. Sasuke now smirked.

"So what's with the whole, 'good morning star' thing?"

"Oh, well it's kinda like a tradition, I guess. We've been saying those lines every morning for as long as I can remember."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, she just said it was like tradition."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"Oh here we go," Britni walked into the room. "Yeah, I heard you scream. So were you surprised to see these two this morning instead of mwa?" the blonde girl smiled.

"Just a smidgen."

"Haha, yeah, well, Sakura made us something to eat before we go shopping so..."

"Sweet!" The brunette followed Britni out into the kitchen and sat down at the table. After they ate, they waited for Kakashi to arrive so they could go. When the masked man arrived, Naruto began yelling at him for being late as he usually does. Finally Sakura yelled at them and walked out the door.

"Guess that means 'shut up and let's go' huh boys," Britni said. Sasuke smirked and followed the two girls out the door as well. Naruto ran after them and Kakashi walked behind. As Sakura was leading the way to the market area, Sayward and Britni began to sing an O-ZONE song. Sasuke and Naruto watched the girls curiously as Kakashi just peeked up from his orange book every once and a while, smiling with his right eye.

"Is this on that thing we danced to last night?" Naruto asked. Britni and Sayward laughed.

"Yes, it's by a Romanian pop band."

"Wow, how many languages do you know?" The two girls laughed at him. Britni answered him,

"We don't actually understand what they're saying, we just know the words to the song."

"Oh, well what's it called?"

"Dragostea Din Tei," after that being said, they were in the market area. Sakura lead them to a place where she bought her clothes. To the other girls' surprise, they actually did find outfits that they liked. Sakura was more than willing to pay for the girl's outfits and also, she bought some hair dyes that Sayward picked out.

* * *

Team seven sat around Naruto's kitchen table, waiting for Britni and Sayward to come out of the other room. The two girls had let them listen to their CD as they waited, but that was no longer entertaining for the Uzamaki boy.

"How long does it take to change?" the boy muttered to himself. Sakura began yelling at him, almost ready to smack him upside the head, when they heard someone clearing their throat towards the other room. All four of the members looked up, eyes wide, and mouths practically open. Sayward and Britni actually looked like they'd always been ninjas...

BEFORE

Britni had her long blonde hair straightened and down, almost going to her mid back. She wore a white tank top with purply-black lettering on it, and navy blue booty shorts. Sayward's hair was almost shorter then Naruto's with the exception of two long side pieces that ran down to her shoulders. She was wearing a plain purple tank top and black pin-striped pants.

NOW

Britni's hair was pulled into two low pig tails. She wore a mesh T-shirt and mesh leggings that went from her ankle to below her knee. Over the mesh shirt was a light pink tube-top. Also she was wearing black spandex shorts with a pale green skirt over top which made her hazel eyes stand out. Sayward's hair was now white with her two long strands purple. Her outfit was a purple one-piece that matched the streaks in her hair. She wore light blue leg-warmers on each leg. And of course both girls had on the blue sandals that everyone else wore.

"So, are we gonna see Tsunade now?"

* * *

Britni and Sayward were beginning to get nervous as they were getting closer to Tsunade's office. Of course they were some what excited, it's not everyday that you get stuck in a T.V. show and get to meet your favorite characters, it's just what if she didn't believe that story that Kakashi would feed her.

"Don't worry you guys," Naruto began. "Tsundade's old and everything, but she's not completely heartless. Oh, maybe she'll take us to get ramen then!" The girls sighed at the boy. Ramen really was on his mind 24/7.

"It's doubtful baka." Sasuke snapped back. With that Sakura made a loud, noticeable sigh signifying that she knew the two boys were bickering once again. They soon arrived at a building. Kakashi patted Naruto and Sasuke on the head then knelt down and smiled at the two nervous girls with his one eye. He began to say something and Sasuke translated it. "He said that you have nothing to worry about. It will just be you two and Kakashi in the room with Tsunade so all you have to do is stand there and smile. She trusts Kakashi." The girls nodded then followed the masked man into the building while the rest of team seven waited outside. He lead them into a room with a huge desk buried in papers.

"Kakashi-sama," they heard a woman say. Sayward and Britni's nerves eased and they couldn't help but smile at the sound of the woman's voice. Kakashi and her went into a conversation for a few minutes and then the woman came out from behind the desk. Tsunade looked down at the girls and smiled. She attempted talking to them, which was more like a loud yelling at their faces. Britni and Sayward tried their best to not make their faces cringe and to keep the smile on, but it was a little hard while the woman was still yelling. Kakashi laughed and walked behind the two girls and patted them on their shoulders. After speaking to Tsunade once more, the man motioned to the girls to go back outside to find the rest of the team. Naruto and Sakura smiled when they saw the two girls walk out, Sasuke just smirked.

"How'd it go?" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Oh ya know, just peachy, if you like people yelling at you because they think if you don't know the language that you're deaf as well." Britni replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, that old bat! That's hilarious!" the boy continued to laugh. Kakashi chuckled himself, then he said something and Naruto again became beaming with joy. "RAMEN!" he yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde and turned back to face Sayward and Britni.

"If you haven't already guessed, Kakashi-sensei is taking us to a ramen stand, his treat," the boy said sounding bored and annoyed with the thought of it.

* * *

The day was filled with so much excitement that Britni and Sayward were completely wiped out. They both sat at Naruto's kitchen table with their heads resting on their arms. Kakashi was leaning against a wall, still reading his porn book of course, Sakura sat at the table staring at the girls, and Sasuke and Naruto were standing around the CD player.

"Can we play it?" Naruto asked. Sayward lifted her head to see what the boy was talking about. She put her head back down and answered with,

"Go for it," with no expression in her words. Naruto turned on the machine and searched through the songs until he found the one that Britni called 'Wind.' While Naruto leaned against the counter to listen to the words, the raven-haired boy joined the girls at the table. Britni lifted her head.

"You all are ok with us being here right? I mean, we're not causing you's any trouble or are being a pain, are we?"

"Of course not!" Naruto intruded. "You and Sayward are awesome! And tomorrow you get to watch us train!"

"Wouldn't that be troublesome to have us with you. I mean I absolutely love you guys and really wanna hang with you's, but like when you have a mission, would we be in the way and just more people you have to protect. I mean if anything me and Sayward can punch the shit out of someone, but that's pretty much it."

"No," the blonde boy protested. "You guys can become ninjas too! We can teach you how do stuff and..."

"But we don't have chakra! We can't learn anything!" Naruto and Sasuke thought about what the blonde girl just said..

'Damn,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'We still have a lot to talk about then.'

* * *

**all right kids, that was chapter 2, getting more juciy and detailed, i know itz exciting! again, reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Britni and Sayward however belong to me!**

**hey guys, lemme just first apologize for taking forever with this chapter. yeah, i may have forgotten to mention that i was going away for vacation from July 12- August 21, haha yeah. and to top that my internet has been down up until yesterday. so i'm so sorry for not letting you all know before that but yeah, and i hope this chapter was worth the wait. in further news, my friend drew a picture of what Britni and Sayward would look like, so if anyone's interested, just let me know!**

* * *

"Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize  
Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down  
break into the contents, never falling down..."

"But I don't get it," Naruto interrupted Britni. "If this is my show, why aren't the lyrics in Japanese?" At the moment Britni, Sayward, and Naruto were huddled around the boy's kitchen table, due to the fact that it was raining outside and training for the day was canceled.

"Like I'll ever know. No offense to you's, but Japanese people are just confusing." Now Sayward chimed in.

"Well here's what I don't get," the former brunette began. "It never flippin rained, at all, in the series. And now look at this! There's a mother-trucking down poor outside! That is some bull shit right there!" Britni laughed at her friend. Watching Sayward rant like that was quite amusing. However, Naruto wasn't comprehending anything the girl just said. The boy sat in confusion.

"I think that I'm going to finish learning the English today, since we don't have training."

"Sweet! So that means today we get to go around Konoha and meet people?"

"Well actually, Sasuke told me that I should keep you guys here..."

"What! Why?"

"Well I don't know! He just told me, and I don't want anything backfiring so the bastard won't get on my case about it. So could you two please just stay here. I'll just be gone for a couple hours, I swear. I just want to learn the rest of the English so I can understand everything you guys say. Alright?" Both Sayward and Britni grew disappointed. They answered at the same time with,

"Fine," in a bored, toneless expression. Naruto smiled and zoomed towards the door.

"I won't be too long, I promise. And if you guys get hungry..."

"We know, there's ramen," Sayward replied. The blonde boy smiled again and walked out into the pouring rain. The two girls watched him until he appeared too small to see anymore.

"Man, this sucks! You wished us to be in 'Naruto' not 'The Cat in the Hat'."

"Yeah, and it's not like there's anything to do in his house anyways but listen to our music..."

"Yeah, and I'm getting tired of it."

"Same here." The girls continued to stare out at the rain. "Dude, I just had a brain wave!"

"And it would be...?"

"Well we can still go in town, I mean we've already been approved by Tsunade and Naruto said he'd only be back in a few hours, plus he's so clueless, it's not like he'll know that we left."

"This is true. But what if Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi see us?"

"Well, Sasuke will probably stay inside so his hair won't get ruined or be hiding from his fangirls, Sakura will most likely be one of the fangirls, and Kakashi will be reading his Icha-ichas or molesting Iruka."

"True again, this could work.." Sayward smiled to Britni's response.

"Although," the former brunette added, "it only now occurred to me that we won't be able to talk to anyone cuz they're all still speaking Japanese."

"Oh snap, that's right."

"And the only Japanese we do know are the curse words."

"Oh, and don't forget dattebayo" The two girls laughed. "Haha, just thinking about all this makes me want to give you the thumbs-up sign and yell 'Springtime of Youth!' and then do like a cartwheel or something."

"Well ok then, let's go out! But we have to make sure that it's only for a couple of hours so Naruto doesn't come back to find us not here."

"Sweet!" Both girls got up from the chairs around the kitchen table and basically skipped to the door, half dancing and half jumping from excitement.

* * *

Britni and Sayward ended up stopping at the ninja academy first. It was still raining outside and the girls wanted to get out of it, not that they didn't love dancing in the rain, it's just that it wasn't exactly warm outside.

"Oh what the crap!" Sayward complained. "Why does there need to be air-conditioning in here when it's flipping cold outside, and now we're completely soaked so it's even colder." Britni smirked at her friend.

"Cuz life's tough, get a helmet!" at that moment the blonde poked Sayward on her forehead as Itachi would to Sasuke. The former brunette made the face of 'I can't believe you just fucking did that' and started to chase the blonde for revenge. The two girls ran around the building until Britni lead the chase into what appeared to be a library. The blonde girl turned around and began to walk backwards slowly. "Come on, you know it was funny." Then she tripped over something and fell back, straight on her butt.

"Not as funny as that just was," Sayward laughed. Both girls looked to see what Britni had tripped over. It was... a pair of legs? And they belonged to...

"SHIKAMARU!" Sayward and Britni yelled in unison. The boy was laying on the floor with his hands behind his head. Since it was raining outside, he was staring at a mural on the ceiling of the library, which just so happened to be of clouds. The boy looked at them confused. A young man with light brown hair and a scar across his nose came running behind the girls. The two of them turned and once again shrieked in unison, "IRUKA!" Like Shikamaru, the man looked at the girls in confusion, however before he could really make any motion, they both hugged him.

* * *

The raven-haired boy entered the empty house. "Hello? Sayward? Britni? Dobe? Is anyone here?" The boy got no response. He looked around, but still saw nothing. "Stupid dobe," he murmured to himself. "Can't even leave a note to let me know where they went."

* * *

"Iruka," another voice sounded. Britni and Sayward stopped the hugging, and turned to see Kakashi. The girls put on a nervous smile and whispered quietly, trying not to get any attention.

"Oh man, we're so screwed now."

"I don't think we are yet. Just keep on the fake smile and see what Kakashi is up to." They both watched the silver-haired man as he spoke to Iruka. At one point the smaller man blushed, but soon greeted the two girls. He somewhat bowed and said each girls' name.

"Britni, Sayward," and not far after, Shikamaru actually got up and did the same. Sayward and Britni just continued their smiling and gave Iruka and Shikamaru a nod in return. The former brunette looked at Kakashi, who gave her what appeared to be a wink, but one would never know the difference from if it was him just blinking. The girls, not knowing what else to do, simply smiled. Then they began to wave, and walk away slowly. Finally the two of them gave an actual 'goodbye' wave and turned for the exit of the ninja academy. Britni and Sayward waited until they were back outside in the rain before they spoke again.

"That was unusually weird," Sayward stated.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. "Did you see Kakashi? He didn't even look mad that we were out. I mean without Naruto or Sasuke."

"Well, that's probably cuz he was more concerned on when we would just leave so he could attack Iruka. But yeah, I know whatchya mean."

"So then, why is it that we're not allowed to go anywhere if we weren't even given a look of being in trouble."

"I have no idea. Do you remember what Naruto even said about us going out?" Both girls paused and thought for a minute.

FLASHBACK

"I think that I'm going to finish learning the English today, since we don't have training."

"Sweet! So that means today we get to go around Konoha and meet people?"

"Well actually, **Sasuke **told me that I should keep you guys here..."

END FLASHBACK

"Mother trucker! Why wouldn't that frosty little ice bitch want us to go around to meet other people?"

"Because he is a frosty little ice bitch!" Sayward said. The rain started to lighten up around that two girls. They continued walking along the street, and at one point decided to walk along the forest. Even though Konoha and everything in it was animated, it was still beautiful. Both of them stared up at the trees, dripping from the rain, and also gazed at randomly placed plants. That is until they heard a strange grunting sound. Sayward and Britni both turned to the direction where the sound was coming. There they saw an odd looking figure in a green sweat suit punching at a tree. At that time the two sixteen year olds once again shouted.

"LEE!"

* * *

Sasuke walked by the ramen stand. Still no Naruto or the girls. His eyes then caught glimpse of the computer lab. 'Of course,' the raven-haired thought to himself. He ran practically full speed to the building. He looked in the door for bright blonde hair and orange. Spotted.

"Dobe," the blonde boy looked up from his computer to the cold voice of Sasuke. "You know it would've been nice if you left a note for me so I could know where you went."

"What are you talking about baka? Why didn't you just ask Britni and Sayward, teme?"

"It's bastard. Since you're learning the English right now, teme would be bastard."

"It still means the same thing, and you still are one. Besides, you just called me a dobe." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"And what do you mean ask Britni and Sayward, aren't they here with you?"

"Why would they be with me? You said that they weren't allowed to go anywhere without one of us with them." The raven-haired raised his right eyebrow. "Well this doesn't count! I didn't bring them cuz I wanted to learn some more without a distraction."

"Well, they aren't at your house," Sasuke said in a somewhat angry manner.

"Bu.. bu.. but I told them not to leave..." Sasuke rolled his eyes once again.

* * *

Britni and Sayward were now standing in front of Rock Lee and Gai. Like Shikamaru and Iruka, Lee and Gai stared at the girls somewhat confused. The girls were both jumping up and down with excitement, I mean come on, it's Gai and Rock Lee.

"Oh snap! Yeah, Sayward..."

"What?"

"I just had a brain fart and realized that we're supposed to be exchange students."

"And your point?"

"Which means Kakashi just so totally saved our butts back there cuz we're not supposed to know who anyone is!"

"Oh crap, you're right."

"Kakashi," Gai repeated. Both girls stared at him. The older man and Lee talked for a few minutes, the word 'Kakashi' being said several times. The two furry eye-browed men fare welled Britni and Sayward and ran off in the direction where the girls had been earlier.

"That was weird."

"Chyeah, tell me about it."

"Why aren't you supposed to know who anyone is?" Both Britni and Sayward turned around. Shortly after, they're mouths dropped, wide open.

"Gaara," the two said in shock.

"Yes?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"You speak English," they both said once again. The red head just stared at them with his bored expression.

"Yeah, and Japanese and Spanish as well. Now are you going to answer my question or keep your mouths wide open like fucktards?" Britni innocently raised one hand.

"I know how to speak Spanish." Sayward laughed and Gaara continued his annoyed expression.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were racing through the village trying to find Sayward and Britni. However, they had no such luck. They searched almost everywhere they could think of, with the exception of the one place Naruto really wanted to go.

"Sasuke, can't we stop to eat? I'm hungry!"

"Dobe, you're always hungry."

"Why do you always have to be such a teme? I want to stop and eat! Please!"

"Fine, just shut up!"

"Yay!" Naruto beamed with joy. The two of them headed towards the nearest ramen stand. The blonde boy was sitting impatiently waiting for his ramen to be served while Sasuke just sat there, more incredibly bored then usual. That is until he caught a glimpse of a silver haired man from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Britni and Sayward told Gaara the whole story, meaning how they got there and everything. And it's not like they had to be worried that Gaara was going to tell anyone.

"That must suck then, having to be stuck with that Uchiha bastard as well."

"Yeah," Sayward admitted. "Well, it could've been worse."

"So Gaara, how exactly to you get to learn these different languages?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do with my time." The two girls laughed. The three of them went off in a casual conversation for a couple minutes again. Gaara was ready to ask Sayward and Britni the question that popped in his head the moment they told him that 'Naruto' was a television show an book series. "So," he began. "Do you know what happens to me thus far in the series."

"You really wanna know?" the white-haired girl asked. The boy simply nodded his head. "Well, Itachi, Sasuke's brother, comes along to get your demon. So he basically kills you and you die... well not him exactly but a member of his team." The boy raised the area above his eye where an eyebrow would be found.

"But then Naruto finds a person that gives up their live to save yours and then you live!" Britni added on quickly.

"Oh," Gaara responded. "Well I guess that's one thing I like about the English language." The two girls stared at him. "When people write Gaa/Naru fanfictions." Britni and Sayward couldn't help but laugh at the boy. "But it really pisses me of when people make Nej/Gaa pairings. Please, there is no way in hell that I'd ever be an uke, and Neji is just a prick that needs to get his head out of his ass!"

"Aww, well of course you'd never be an uke. We prefer to have you paired with Naruto or Lee. But sometimes it just works better if you're with Neji." The boy stared at them.

"Ew." Again the girls were laughing.

* * *

Kakashi told Sasuke that he ran into Britni and Sayward, and pointed him and Naruto to the general direction where they ran off to. Sasuke was more than furious. He didn't even know where he would begin when he found the girls. Mostly he was mad at himself for actually trusting Naruto with them. But what he didn't get, was why he and Naruto had not yet found them. It wasn't like they blended in with the rest of Konoha.

* * *

"Gaara," Sayward questioned. "May I ask you a somewhat small favor?" The red head simply stared at her. "Would you say 'desert coffin' in Japanese?" the girl said with pleading eyes. Again the boy just stared at her for a moment, then did as she asked. "Ooooooooooooh! Can you say it again!" Britni laughed at her friend, and to both girls' surprise there was a smirk on Gaara's face.

"Hey Sasuke, I think they see them," the blonde boy pointed out. Sasuke looked over and it appeared to look like Britni and Sayward, however there was a _third_ figure with them. He tried to find out who this person was, while Naruto on the other hand just walked up to the group. "Naruto!" Sasuke whispered. "Get back here dobe!"

Gaara and the two girls looked over at the blonde boy.

"Hey Naruto," the red head said emotionlessly.

"Hi Gaara," the boy responded. He was about to yell at the girls, then his mind registered what Gaara just said. He looked back to the boy in shock. "You... you... you speak..." Britni and Sayward laughed hysterically.

"Not to interrupt your brain fart Naruto, but Gaara was going to talk in Japanese for me so... Gaara, please continue." Gaara rolled his eyes but then did as Sayward asked once again. Out of nowhere Gaara's sand flew up and an object bounced off his force field. It was knife. The group then looked up to see Sasuke. "Hey, what are you doing throwing stuff at Gaara?"

"He just said his attack, he's going to kill you!" Again Britni and Sayward couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Oh man," Britni said still laughing. "He's not going to kill us, Sayward asked him if he could say it."

"Please, you don't have to defend him. And he wouldn't be able to understand to anyways."

"I can speak English, jackass." Sasuke stared at the boy in shock. A long silence came over everyone.

"Ok," Sayward laughed nervously. "It was awesome to meet you Gaara, and we'll probably see you again, but for now I think we better go." The boy nodded his head and the girls waved goodbye as Sasuke lead the way and Naruto followed behind to make sure the girls didn't run off again.

* * *

"... and all I asked you to do was watch them, and you couldn't even do that! I me..."

"Oh my gawd, Sasuke, just shut up! It's not Naruto's fault! He told us to stay here and we promised we would."

"And we broke that promise," the blonde girl added. "But come on, why did we need to stay here, I mean really. It was raining outside and we were bored."

"And not that we don't love you guys, but we wanted to see the rest of Konoha, ya know."

"Well something could have happened to you," the raven-haired stated.

"We are big girls you know, we can take care of ourselves. And we're older than you guys too."

"That doesn't mean that something wouldn't have happened to you two."

"What would've happened to us? We're in Konoha, and no one really knows who we are. We have no threat. And why are you being so protective, Kakashi saw us and he appeared to be ok with us being out."

"That's only because he wanted you's to leave so he could butt fuck Iruka!" After Sasuke spoke Naruto began laughing.

"Haha, yeah! Believe it!" Everyone but the blonde boy stopped dead in they're tracks.

"What the hell did you just say?" Sayward asked. Naruto smiled and bounced about happily.

"I said 'believe it,' I learned it today in my English lesson. Isn't it great!" Sayward and Britni looked at each other, then they both screamed at the same time,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And for once Sasuke actually laughed. The girls slowly began to stop sulking in misery.

"Ok," Sayward stated. "First off, Naruto, if you ever say that again, i will so kill you. and if you're so worried about us, how bout tomorrow you guys actually give me and Brit some training. That way we'll at least know some basic fighting moves if we ever get swarmed by killer chipmunks." Sasuke smirked.

"I believe that was the sole plan to begin with."

"Ninja please," Britni interrupted. "You wanted to give us ninja training, we're talking about fight stuff that flippin Rock Lee does." The boy just stared at the two girls in that way meaning 'same difference.' "Oh whatever, is that ok with you lil miss priss?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes."

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted. "How come I don't get any say in the matter? And how come I can't say 'believe it'?"

"Because you're Naruto."

"And because if you do, we will kick you in the face with our fists."

"Oh. Well," he began, "can we at least hear a new song from your CD?" Sayward and Britni looked at each other and smiled. They ran to the stereo and played "Best Friend" by Toy Box. Naruto knew to give in right away and dance with the girls. Sasuke on the other hand still wouldn't budge. Little did he know he was falling in the girls' plan.

**

* * *

hey guys, that's it for now. like i said, sorry it took so long, and i promise that the next chapter won't take so long to put up! hope ya's liked it. reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**... do i really have to say that everytime? isn't it obvious that no one on fanfiction owns him?**

**anyways, some important stuff in this chapter... woot woot**

* * *

At the moment, both Britni and Sayward were passed out in Naruto's house. Sayward was laying on his small, distorted couch, while the blonde girl was on her stomach laying on the floor. Although it was the girls' first day of training, they weren't the only one's that came home with sores and bruises. Sasuke and Naruto were once again at his kitchen table, Naruto holding an ice pack over his face, and Sasuke simply smirking.

"I can't believe that Britni can hit that hard," the blonde whined. Sasuke chuckled.

"Sakura has hit you before. Didn't you expect a punch from Britni or Sayward to be... stronger?"

"Not really, I mean, I guess because they said they were older than us, but they don't have chakra. Well, they didn't have chakra."

_Earlier that day_

Sayward and Britni were pumped! They were ready to prove to team seven that they could kick ass, that was until they actually started training.

"You guys have got to be kidding! This fucking hurts!"

"You girls curse a lot," Sasuke stated. "I mean, saying things like bastard and damn, that's normal. But I swear, you two say 'fuck' at least once an hour."

"Well apparently you's haven't heard of Jay and Silent Bob." Britni spoke up to defend herself. "Allow me to enlighten you." The blonde girl cleared her throat. "Fuck fuck fuck! Mother mother fuck! Mother mother fuck fuck! Mother fuck! Mother fuck! Noise noise noise!" The girl was about to continue, but Sayward interrupted with some complaining of her own.

"Holy fucking gawd!" At that Britni smiled and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "What in the hell is that on my stomach?!" Sayward lifted her shirt, where there were visible marks showing.

"They look like abs," Britni replied"

"Ew!" the white-haired girl shrieked. "I don't want abs! They're disgusting! How is this fair?" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" they questioned.

"Ya'll have been doing stuff like this since you were little, so the intensity of the training grew gradually. We've never done any of this before and we get a hard core work out!"

"Come on, it shouldn't be that bad. Plus you two are older, as you said. It should be cake. This is the same training that we've been doing since we were with Kakashi."

"Chyeah, but like I just said, ya'll have had some other kind of training before hand, so it wasn't too bad for you. Me and Britni are sixteen! You aren't exactly the most flexible thing at that age anymore." Sakura and Kakashi were watching this argument as they both sat underneath one of the trees on the training ground. The older man was mostly occupied with his porn book. Sakura on the other hand, was watching the argument amused. Her head swung back and forth watching as each opposing party gave the other a violent blow of words.

"You guys are sixteen?!" the two boys shouted. Britni and Sayward looked at them like they were stupid.

"Yeah?" they answered together. Naruto began laughing. He pointed at the two girls.

"You're really short!" Britni and Sayward looked at each other, then back at the blonde boy.

"Yeah," Britni snapped. "This coming from Mr. I-cant-even-reach-five-feet!" After her remark, Naruto quickly stopped laughing and pouted.

"I'm only twelve. I have four years to grow, what's your excuse?"

"Dude, we're taller than you!" Britni yelled walking up to the smaller boy. With Sakura anxious beside him, and all the yelling, Kakashi put his book down, just in time to see the blonde girl's fist collide with Naruto's face. And to his, Sakura's, Sasuke's, Sayward's, Britni's, and Naruto's surprise, the blonde boy flew into the air and was smacked into a tree. Britni quickly covered her mouth with both hands and ran over to the boy. Sayward and the rest of team seven were in complete shock for the moment that they couldn't quite move. Naruto slid off the tree and landed on the ground, face into the dirt. At that time, everyone else went over to the whisker-scarred boy. Britni stood over him, shaking from being nervous. She turned to Sasuke and Kakashi, hoping that they'd give her an explanation of what on earth just happened. The gray-haired man crouched down next to Naruto, then looked back up to the girl with his only visible eye smiling.

"Chakra," he spoke. The four conscious teens' mouths dropped. The blonde girl shook her head.

"But, but we don't have any."

"Dude!" Sayward spoke up getting the attention to her. "Maybe this is like a 'Space Jam' thing!" The raven-haired and blonde looked at her like she was nuts.

"Huh?"

"Britni, you know. On 'Space Jam' when Michael Jordan is in our world, his abilities are limited, but when he get's into the 'Loony Toons' world, he's only limited by what they can do. That's why all of a sudden he could be shaped into a ball, or make his arm stretch halfway across the basket ball court." Britni some what smiled, understanding what her friend was telling her. Sasuke on the other hand, was still puzzled.

"Wait a minute," he spoke up. "Are you guys saying, that because you are in this world, that you gain some of our traits?" The two girls looked at each other smiling.

"Yeah," they answered happily.

For the rest of the day, the two sixteen year olds played around with the chakra. Sasuke and Kakashi helped, by showing them different hand seals and techniques, and Sakura helped Naruto gain back consciousness and helped to heal his wounds. All of this lead up to Britni and Sayward sprawled out in Naruto's house, and the two boys sitting around his table. After a half hour of arguing with Sasuke, Naruto got up and decided to take a walk outside. The raven-haired was tempted to follow him, but at the moment one of the girls sounded like they were waking up. He leaned over from where he was standing and saw Britni sit up and stare at him blankly. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where's Naruto?" Britni asked. Sasuke smirked.

"He went outside." The blonde girl smiled and made her way passed the younger teen. Sasuke watched Britni until darkness took over her body. He then turned to find Sayward now awake and sitting up as well. She smiled.

"Don't look so upset."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. We both know that it's killing you that you can't see what Britni's going to do or say to Naruto." Sasuke arched his eyebrows at the former brunette's remark.

"Why should I care?" he snapped. "Naruto can do what ever he wants, I don't care." Sayward smiled at him, catching the boy in his lie. Sasuke realized his defeat and pouted. "Shut up!"

Britni found Naruto sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky. The girl sat down next to him. Naruto looked over to see who it was, then scooted away from her. The blonde girl smiled.

"I'm sorry that I punched you." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, not as sorry as I am that I even made fun of you." Britni smiled and put out her right hand.

"Friends?"

"I guess," he sighed. Then a smirk grew on his face. "If you buy me ramen!"

"Bitch please! I don't have any money, and I wouldn't use it on you anyways!" Naruto pouted, which caused the girl to sigh. "But I suppose that I can make some for you at your house." Naruto perked up then.

"Race ya back to the house!"

* * *

Britni sat at Naruto's table as she watched Sayward attempt to teach the boy some actual dance moves. Sasuke was staring at the blonde girl curiously. He finally made up his mind to go talk to the girl.

"So, what did you and Naruto talk about in the woods?" Britni stared at him.

"What makes you think that we were talking?" After she spoke, Sasuke's eyes grew big. The girl grinned. "Haha, it just kills you that you have to share Naruto with us, doesn't it?" The raven-haired snapped back to his normal self.

"Why do you and Sayward assume that I'm obsessed with Naruto?" Britni simply raised her eyebrows. Knowing that he couldn't win, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So are you going to tell me what you and Naruto did?"

"Tell ya what, I'll tell you what we did if you dance."

"What?! No! I'll just ask Naruto then!"

"Like he'd even tell you." Sasuke groaned. He got up and Britni got Sayward's attention. She realized the situation and changed the music to a DDR song. Her, Britni, and Naruto watched as Sasuke did perfect dance moves, as if the moves were professionally choreographed. The three other teens stared in amazement and shock. Who knew that the Uchiha could dance. When the song was over Sayward confronted him.

"And where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Well, when I was learning the English language, I also looked into some culture, and music was part of it... and I watched some band called "NSYNC" do a music video," he confessed. Sayward and Britni burst out into laughter.

"Aww, Sauce-gay is like a little Backstreet Boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, now, are you going to tell me?" The question put Britni into even more laughter.

"Man, you got ripped! All I did was apologize for punching him!" she continued laughing. She gave Sayward a high-five and started dancing. Sasuke looked more than pissed, and leaned against the wall watchging the other three dance.

Goals achieved that day: getting chakra and tricking Sasuke to dance ... life was good!

**

* * *

muwahahahahaha, aren't they just evil little ho's, hehe. hope everyone liked the chapter, sorry it takes me so long to update, i'll try to make it go faster. reviews are always welcomed and appreciated... and a quick question... does anyone know what happened to the fanfic "Intoxicating" ? or who wrote it? it poofed... and it makes me sad**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Britni and Sayward**

**ok guys, i juts wanna apologize first for taking so long with updates, but i'm going to make it up to you, by trying to update relativelt early... possibly sometime this week. but i hope this chapter was worth the wait, cuz i'm somewhat happy with it, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Party! Party! Party!" Naruto shouted running through the door. Britni, Sayward, and Sasuke looked up from their game of poker.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Naruto sat down at the table with the rest of the group, attempting to catch his breathe.

"Well you know how Britni and Sayward keep asking to meet Konoha people?" The boy now had the girls' attention. "I just spoke with Tsunade, and she thought that we should throw them a welcoming party. And we can invite everyone they want to meet and..."

"Alright Naruto! Way to go buddy!" Sayward shouted. "So when is it?"

"Two days from now."

"Woo hoo!" Britni now joined in.

"Yo." All four teems turned to the doorway where Kakashi was now standing. The man spoke in Japanese. Apparently the man had already known about the party. Sasuke then translated it as "training with chakra to send invitations for their party."

Ok, so the invitations with chakra was harder than in sounded. The concept was to make the card, then focus on it so it would poof to who's ever house the girl's wanted it to go... which was difficult as well, because they didn't exactly know where everyone in Konoha lived. Also to Britni and Sayward's dismay, Sasuke wasn't being much help because he was still upset that the girls had tricked him into dancing. The blonde boy was more than happy to help however. Sakura came a little later to help as well.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou" Sayward spoke, watching as the invitation poofed from under her hand. Naruto stared at her.

"But they don't live in Konoha." he protested.

"I know, but it wouldn't be a party without them." Naruto thought for a moment. He couldn't argue with that. They continued with invitations for the rest of the afternoon, then finally ended up calling it a day. The girls and Naruto went back to his house, while Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi went back to their own.

* * *

The two blondes and former brunette sat on Naruto's small couch.

"So, Narr-toe, you're going to dance with us at our party right?"

"And help to get other people to dance as well."

"Believe it! And I'm sure that Sakura would help too! She really likes you guys. Actually, I think after the day that you punched me Britni, I think she now looks up to you now."

"What? Really? Haha, that's hilarious!"

"Yeah, I guess she'll try to be better than a twig now" Sayward spoke up.

"Hey. Why would you say that about Sakura-chan? She's amazing! She's beautiful... and she can really kick ass!"

"Naruto, she can only kick your ass. And she's annoyingly obsessive with Sasuke. You can do so much better, don't you think. I mean, she can barely defend herself when team seven gets into trouble. Actually the only thing she is good for is medical help." The boy thought about it for a moment.

" I guess you're right."

"Yeah, you should move on to someone who actually likes you." The boy thought once again.

"But I don't think any girls in Konoha like me, well, except for Hinata, but I don't really like her in that way... I guess I like you guys."

"Aww, we like you too, but you can't pick us, it has to be someone from Konoha." Sayward paused for a moment and grew an evil smirk. "What about boys? Do you like any boys here?" Naruto dropped his mouth and made his eyes grow big. Britni too, then smirked evilly.

"What?! I'm not gay!" Sayward and Britni stared at the boy. "I'm not! I am one-hundred percent straight!"

"Oh, come on. You know you can't lie to us. We've seen your show and read your manga. We know what happens." The boy's mouth dropped further.

"Absolutely nothing happens! Nothing!"

"Alright, alright. We'll drop the subject. Back to the party. You think there will be a stereo there so we can actually have music to dance to?"

"Well, it is your party. I don't see why not. But ramen is gonna be the meal right!"

"Of course!" the girls shouted at the same time.

"Yes!" After that there was a long silence.

"Hey Naruto," Sayward spoke. "Do you have any more invitations. I just remembered someone that we wanted to invite."

"I think so. Let me check." He got up and walked into another room, then came out with the invitation. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Me and Brit are gonna send it right quick"

"You need me to help?"

"No," they both said in unison.

"Uh," Britni began. "I mean, you've helped all day. We can manage. You should get some sleep. You look really tired." Naruto then yawned.

"Ok. I'll see ya tomorrow then. Sasuke mentioned something about going shopping again."

"Really."

"Yeah," the boy yawned once again. "Well, night." Naruto then locked himself in his room, which was when Britni and Sayward made their outside. The blonde girl looked around to make sure that no one was around to watch.

"Do you think they'll come?" she questioned Sayward as the other girl was doing hand signs making the card poof to it's new destination.

"I don't know. I hope they do. It would be so awesome to meet them."

* * *

Sasuke lead the girls to the market area so that they could pick out new dresses for their party tomorrow. Britni picked out a short, lime-green, sparkly dress, and Sayward picked out a longer, purple dress. Sasuke also insisted on Naruto buying a suit. The blonde tried his best to convince the Uchiha of letting him get an orange suit, but Sasuke insisted on a black one. The raven-haired got himself a dark, navy-blue suit. Sakura and Kakashi were also along for the shopping spree. The older man found himself a suit with pin-stripes, and Sakura found herself a pink dress. The girls also insisted on getting a camera so they could take pictures of everyone. Afterwards, everyone went back to the blonde boy's house. Sayward and Britni then tried to teach Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi how to play poker. And since they'd already taught Sasuke, he helped with translating and what not. To everyone's surprise, Sakura actually was rather good at the game. In fact she kept winning. As her reward for winning, Britni and Sayward let her pick out a song from their CD. She picked an O-ZONE song that had whistles blowing in the beginning. Not to long after the pink-haired girl and Kakashi left. And Sasuke didn't stay that long either. However, Sayward and Britni were too excited to really care. They were more concerned with meeting everyone tomorrow.

* * *

Today was party day. Britni and Sayward were so excited that they got up relatively early to do their hair and makeup. Britni put three twisted corn rows in the front of her hair, then put the rest up in a high pony-tail. She also had on green, sparkly eyeshadow to match her dress. Sayward kept her hair the same, and just made her eyeshadow drastic and very dramatic. They took a picture of themselves. then Naruto walked in all spiffed up in his black suit.

Naruto, Britni, and Sayward then headed for the place where their party was to be held. They weren't the first ones there however. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura were there getting things ready. Sakura had made the girls very happy by finding a rather large stereo for them. After a few minutes Sasuke arrived, all dressed up in his new suit. Shortly after all the guests arrived too. The girls smiled and nodded at the people they already met, like Shikamaru and Iruka. When Gaara came it, they hugged him and he introduced them to Temari and Kankurou. Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten walked in now knowing the English language. It turned out that after the day Britni and Sayward ran into Gai and Lee and mentioned Kakashi's name, Gai assumed that the silver-haired man knew the language. And of course Gai couldn't let Kakashi be better than him at anything, so he got his team to learn English as well. Britni told the man that Kakashi didn't know English, Gai then rejoiced because he had beaten Kakashi once again. The two girls also met Asuma, Ino, and Chouji, Kurenai, Hinata, Kina, Akamaru, and Shino, Konohamaru and his friends, and to the girls' surprise, Jiraiya showed. They were more than thrilled to see the man, but also scared, seeing how the man was Japan's biggest pervert and Sayward and Britni were sixteen. When that appeared to be everyone, they began to take pictures. Most of the people would smile, esspecially Gai and Lee, but others such as Neji and Sasuke had look all moody.

Tsunade got things started by making an announcement, which Naruto and Sasuke had to translate. Afterwards, people would come up to the girls and try to talk to them. They had lunch, which was ramen of course. And then the girls put in their CD and began dancing. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi joined, to help get other people to dance. Tsunade and Jiraiya joined in, which was quite an amusing sight. Of course Konohamaru and his friends followed Naruto's dance moves. Iruka danced along with Kakashi. Gai and Rock Lee beamed and danced horribly, but hilariously. Gai also yelled for Neji and Tenten to join. Gaara didn't really dance, but he stood around the two sixteen year olds as they danced. Temari asked Shikamaru to dance with her, and although he thought it was troublesome he agreed, and Kankurou asked Shino to dance (hehehe, Kankurou and Shino). All in all it was a lot of dancing and a success to Britni and Sayward. Britni smiled as she saw Kiba get up and ask Hinata to dance. She then looked over to see Sasuke standing against the wall or something. However, to the boy's dismay, Ino was crowding him, asking him to dance. Sakura also saw this and walked up to Sasuke herself. The blonde turned to Sayward and raised an eyebrow, meaning "follow me". She lead the former brunette to the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke," she spoke. "You wanna make those two really annoyed?" Britni smirked evilly. Sayward then smirked as well now realizing her friend's plan. Sasuke knew that it would involve dancing, so he really didn't want to, but as long as it would get him away from Ino and Sakura. The two sixteen year olds dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. Britni went in front of him but had her back facing him, and Sayward was behind him. They moved closer to him and started to grind. Sasuke was somewhat shocked but went along with it. Britni looked over in Ino and Sakura's direction, and the girl laughed. The two of them had their mouths wide open. Sasuke looked over and couldn't help but to laugh himself. Britni then called Naruto over, and he started to grind in front of her, and Sayward called over Gaara, who went behind her and did the same. Pretty soon they had a huge grinding train going, Sakura and Ino still staring with their mouths wide open. After the song ended, Sayward and Britni went to sit down at a table to catch their breath from dancing and from laughing. Although they turned around in time to see their last guests finally arrive. Both girls were highly excited. They got up and stood in front of them, glad that they finally reached about the same height as some one. Sayward had a huge smile on her face and pleading eyes.

"I can't believe you guys actually came!" she then focused on the one. "Itachi, I love! You win at life! Marry me?" she asked jokingly. Britni stood in front of the other one with a staight face.

"You know," she began, speaking to Kisame, "some sharks have two penises." As she said two she gave him the peace sign. The two men looked at the girls. Kisame then reached out for Britni's throat and lifted her into the air and Itachi violently pushed Sayward into a wall. Sasuke looked over when he heard a crashing sound. His eyes grew big as he saw his brother.

"Shit!"

* * *

**so how was it? i know it's shorter than usual, but that's just how it worked out. as always, reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Britni and Sayward**

**Ok kids, so it occurred to me as I did this chapter, that I could end it... and so I did. But before you all get to upset, i also have a surprise for you... so enjoy the ending!**

* * *

"Shit!"

Britni kicked her legs back and forth and was clawing madly at the hand around her neck. Sayward on the other hand was knocked out. Naruto saw this and ran towards the scene, most of the adults behind him. As the two other men saw everyone coming toward them, Itachi headed toward the blonde boy coming at him, and Kisame threw Britni to the floor. Sasuke however, couldn't move. He just stared at the whole thing, terrified to even think. Britni gasped for air, trying to sooth her neck. She looked over to her friend, then to the fight scene going on with the two Akatsuki members. She slowly got up, and went back towards the two that Sayward and herself had invited. Before she could get close enough, she was picked up by Kakashi, who threw her over his shoulder. The man also bent down and got Sayward as well. He carried them out of the building and "poofed" them and himself back to Naruto's house.

* * *

Britni was sitting on the one end of Naruto's couch, with Sayward's head in her lap.(Kakashi went back to the fight scene) The blonde stroked her friend's hair, as she was still knocked out. Actually, at that moment she started to regain consciousness. Sayward sat up, one hand on her forehead. 

"Ow. What happened?" Britni almost laughed at the question.

"Your, eh, 'husband' slammed you into a wall."

"Really?" She paused for a moment. "That's so fucking hot! Man, I'm almost sorry that I was knocked out." Both girls laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess inviting them wasn't such a fantastic idea as we thought it was." The two girls turned their heads a they heard a creak on the floor. And there stood an astonished Sasuke.

"Excuse me?!" he spoke angrily. "Did you just say that you invited my brother to your party?" Sayward turned back in the other direction.

"Oh, fucking A!"

"Don't go and try to get out of this by facing the other direction and start cursing. You invited my brother, the person who killed my entire family?" Sayward now stood up and walked closer to the Uchiha.

"Yeah, so. Big, fucking deal. No one gives a shit about it, but you! 'He killed my family, I have to avenge them. I don't care what happens to me as long as he dies...' Do you honestly think that anyone cares? All you do is angst about him!"

"He did kill my family! I was left all alone..."

"So! Go cut yourself already!"

"How do you even have any room to speak? The one time I ever asked you about your parents, you were all 'oh, don't have any, haha.' You have no idea how I even fucking feel you egotistical bitch!" At that point, Naruto walked in the door.(note: Britni's not involved in the fight, she's still sitting on the couch, watching it all.) The blonde girl got up and walked over to the boy. She whispered something to Naruto, and they both headed back outside. Sayward turned back to the raven-haired.

"No one gives a flying fuck about how you feel! What, do you think that you're the only person with problems in this world? Take your head out of your ass for five seconds! Take Naruto for example. Everyone in this whole fucking village hates him, but do you see him crying, or acting like a little emo kid like you?! No, he's working his ass off to show everyone that he's worth something. But you know what, because of your stupid obsession with Itachi, you almost kill him. Way to go there, champ! Go and try to kill the one person that actually gives a damn about you because you _have_ to defeat Itachi. And better fucking yet, you have to be the bastard you are and bring up me and Britni's parents. Well excuse the hell out of us for not wanting to bring down the mood and be all like 'our parents are dead.' Boo oo oo fucking hoo!" Sasuke tried to say something, but guilt came over him.

"Y... your par..."

"Yeah, my parents were killed just like yours." Sayward then slumped back onto the couch. Sasuke was too shocked to move at the moment, but after a minute he joined the former brunette on the couch, giving her a chance to cool down. "I know this is all avenging your clan and whatnot, but don't you think it's killing your life as well. I mean, what happens after you kill him? You'd practically thrown everything that mattered away. Better yet, how do you even plan to kill him? You had a chance today at the whole party scene, and I know damn well that your head was up your ass just as much as it was five minutes ago!"

"Well, what the hell else am I supposed to do?"

"Stop being such an asshole so people can actually get close to you." She paused for a moment. "However, Sakura and Ino can be excluded from all that."

"Well obviously you know what I'm going to do in the future. Tell me so I can change it."

* * *

"So is Sayward gonna grill his ass?" Naruto questioned. 

"Most likely," the other replied. The two of them were walking around the training grounds. "So, what went down with Itachi and Kisame?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya went after them. They attempted to attack Gaara once but they couldn't near him, and then they vanished with smoke. ANBU are looking for them now as we speak."

"Well then, that's real smart of us. They could be out here and ambush us, ace."

"Yeah, right. I could kick their ass!"

"Yeah.." Britni laid down in the grass, and Naruto quickly joined her. It was silent for a moment, but then Naruto found his question that he had been wanting to ask.

"So, um, when Sasuke brought up your parents, did that like, make Sayward lose it?"

"I don't know. After he said it we left, remember?"

"Yeah... well, can I ask about your parents again? I mean I know that you and Sayward said before that you didn't have any, but did you have them once, or..."

"Well of course we had them once. It's just that it was such a long time ago, you know? They, both mine and Sayward's parents, were in this band known as _The Righteous Rant._ I guess they were pretty popular in their day, and some dumb ass needed his 15 seconds of fame. So he came to an autograph signing with a gun and killed them. I don't really know much about it, cuz I was only like six or seven at the time, Sayward too. And we never saw them much to begin with because of their career. So their lawyer arranged it for us to get all their money. He hired someone to do our bills, someone else to deliver groceries, and we inherited the house."

"Wow," the boy spoke, for lack of a better term.

"Yup." Britni sighed. "Well I guess after today's events, me and Swerd probably fucked up Konoha real good. Not that I want to or anything, but I think me and Sayward may have to go soon, before we totally ruin your storyline."

"Well who cares about the storyline?" Naruto now had the blonde girl's attention. "If anything you guys improved it! I mean, you made me smarter, I now know another language, and that would have never happened any other way..."

"I don't know, there is a crappy American dubbing of you," Britni laughed.

"You know what I mean. You guys are awesome. You don't have to go, I mean you don't have anyone to go back to in your world right? You can stay with me!"

"Believe me, I know, and I'd give a kidney or something to stay, but there are things that need to happen, that me and Sayward can't be here to help with." The boy pouted. Both Britni and Naruto looked at the girl's stomach as in grumbled. "I guess I'm hungry since we didn't eat at the party. Wanna get some ramen?" Of course to this Naruto perked up.

"You buying?" Britni laughed.

"Dude, didn't we already discuss the money issue?"

* * *

Sasuke stared at her. 

"I really do that?" he asked slowly.

"Yup."

"Jeaz... I really am a bastard."

"Holy!" Naruto shouted, just walking into the house. "I can't believe it. Sasuke finally admitted it!" At that moment Britni smacked the boy lightly in the back of the head.

"You don't blurt out shit like that when they're in the middle of a conversation, dimwit." The blonde boy rubbed the back of his head and stuck his tongue out at the girl. She smiled and looked over to her friend. The two females both gave each other a look, somewhat speaking telepathically. Then Sasuke stood up.

"Well, I'm just gonna go home now. I'll see you all tomorrow..."

"No," Sayward spoke. "Stay here, we can stay up all night and party, since we barely got a chance to do so today." The raven-haired looked around, from Sayward to Britni, both giving him a pleading look. He then glanced at Naruto, who appeared to be giving the same expression. He looked down and gave a half smile.

"Ok then."

* * *

The night started out like any other night with Britni and Sayward. It started out with dancing of course. That lead to everyone getting thirsty... which lead to a burping contest. Britni proudly won the contest, and as her prize, she declared a game of strip poker. To everyone's surprise, Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only one's who lost items of clothing. Afterwards they decided to have a "yo mama" feud, where Naruto was shockingly the winner. Apparently in his English training, he managed to watch "Malibu's Most Wanted" so he won with the line "yo mama so poor that your tits are real." Later in the night there was more dancing, and then it all ended with everyone laying on the floor and falling asleep after a few minutes of talking.

* * *

Sayward yawned and looked over to her one side, where she found Britni and Sasuke sleeping soundly. Then she looked over to Naruto, who was on her other side. He was sleeping with his mouth wide open. The former brunette sighed and laid back down. Today was going to be difficult. 

_Later in morning_

The four teenagers waited for Sakura and Kakashi to arrive at the bridge. Sasuke looked over at the two girls.

"You two are awfully quiet this morning," he stated.

"Yeah," Britni replied, "that's cuz me and Sayward decided something last night." Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"Yup," Sayward continued. "We're gonna leave today." Naruto half laughed.

"You guys can't go outside of Konoha, no one else will know English..."

"That's not what they mean dobe." The blonde boy looked at each teen, confused. "They're going to leave and go back to where they come from."

"But why?! You guys aren't hurting anything you guys are improving things in Kono..."

"It's not because of that Naruto," the blonde girl spoke.

"It occurred to me and Brit last night, that you guys have to face some things on your own, ya know." Naruto pouted.

"Why didn't you tell us last night then? We could have did our goodbyes and whatnot then."

"Well see, that's the beauty of it. Instead of saying goodbyes..."

"You two decided to party so you both would be remembered happily," Sasuke finished.

"Yeah," they both said in unison. There was long, awkward silence afterward. Sayward, being the talkative person that she is, had to break the silence.

"It's not like you'll never see us again." Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.

"How do you even plan on getting out? Didn't you say that you wished on a comet or something?" questioned the raven-haired.

"Yeah," Britni spoke up, "but we figured that since we have chakra, we can use that."

"How?" Naruto asked. After his question Sakura arrived.

"Well, you know how you guys can like 'poof' to another place... we figured that if we concentrate on where we actually come from, that the chakra will get us there." Naruto looked at the two girls and pouted.

"I still don't think that you guys have to go. I mean, we can still figure stuff out on our own." In response, the boy got a stare, meaning he couldn't change their minds. Thinking of a way to cheer up the blonde boy, Sayward reached in her pocket and took out her and Britni's CD. She then stretched out her arm and offered it to the boy.

"Here, to remember us by." Naruto looked down at the round object and his eyes lit up. A huge smile grew across his face and he hugged the former brunette. Britni then pulled out the camera they used at their party and handed it to Sasuke.

"And I guess you'd want to have this, so when you get the pictures developed you can remember how dead sexy me and Swerd are," she smiled as she spoke. Sasuke smirked.

"But of course. So when to you actually plan on leaving us?"

"When Kakashi gets here, so he can show us the hand signs and whatnot." Naruto then bursted out in laughter.

"You'll be here for like another hour then..."

"Yo." Everyone looked over to the newly arrived silver-haired man.

"Guess not," Britni snapped back.

* * *

After about a half hour or so, Sayward and Britni learned the hand signs for the jutsu and were preparing themselves for their final goodbye. For some odd reason, all of team seven was lined up against the bridge, going from Sakura, to Kakashi, then Naruto, and ending with Sasuke. The two older girls started with Sakura. They thought of being completely mean, but decided to actually compliment the pink-hair. 

"Sakura dear," Sayward started.

"You're not that bad." Sakura smiled, still not knowing that this was the only good thing that Britni and Sayward had ever said to her since their whole time in Konoha. They then moved over to where Kakashi was standing.

"Your dancing wins at life dude!" The man smiled with his eye and put both his arms out to hug both girls at the same time. They then made there way to the blonde, whisker-scarred boy, who was barely able to hold back tears at this point.

"We'll seriously never forget this," Sayward started.

"And you better not forget about us!" Britni added, trying to cheer up the boy a bit. By this point however, the girls couldn't help their eyes from watering either. Sayward wiped away a tear and smiled.

"And when I get home I better see my name in the goddamn credits!" she stated while half laughing and half crying. She then hugged the boy, and Britni followed by doing the same. Both wiping away tears now, they moved to Sasuke. He had the same smirk on as always. Both Britni and Sayward had a huge grin on their face. The boy stared at them.

"What, no snappy comment for me?" Sayward and Britni looked at each other then back to the raven-haired.

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" The boy's mouth dropped open and the two girls laughed at him.

"This could be the last time you ever see me, and you two are still going on about that?!"

"Alright, alright. how about: buck up and don't be such an emo kid." He now changed from a stare to a glare. The two girls looked at each other once more then back to the boy. They turned around, backs facing Sasuke.

"GHETTO BOOTY! GHETTO BOOTY!" Naruto laughed, while Britni and Sayward then turned around to hug the other boy. They then backed up to take a full look at all of team seven. There was one last smile before they waved and did the hand signs...

* * *

Sayward yawned and tried to move. 

"Oh, fucking hell. We do the jutsu so we get back gracefully, and we still end up all in pain and whatnot."

"Ah, still complaining as usual I see..." the familiar, cold voice spoke. You could feel the smirk growing in his voice.

* * *

**The end**

**And there was the surprise, I left it open for a sequel!!! Woot yeah. And if anyone guesses what it will be about, you win a taco!(not that it's that hard to guess). Anywho, I am planning on making a sequeal, and it will be called... "Reality Much" ... hee hee hee. Don't worry though, I will send out a new chapter update on this story with the link to the sequeal.**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who read this fic and everyone who reviewed. I love you all. Also, as always, the reviews are still welcomed!**

**Just thanks again guys, and i hope you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Sequel News

Hey everyone, the sequel is out!

It's called Reality Check, here's the link: 


End file.
